


See ya, bitch

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana doesn't take Bobbi flirting with her man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See ya, bitch

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- bitch

 

 

„And I think the homework was really hard, I mean, why would Mr Baker-“

Dana stops midsentence and looks at her boyfriend, realizing that he’s not listening at all. He’s not even looking at her anymore. Dana frowns, turns around and follows Terry’s gaze to see Bobbi Sommer smile at him.

“Oh, I can’t believe it,” she murmurs, leaves Terry and walks over to the blonde girl.

“Excuse me, bitch!” she says and places her hands on her hips. “Why don’t you find yourself your own boyfriend to smile at!”

Dana’s anger just grows when Bobbi’s smile still doesn’t fade. Quite the opposite, now she’s giggling!

“Oh, you,” Bobbi says and leans in. “Why do you think I was smiling at Terry?” she whispers and laughs again when Dana only stares back dumbfoundedly.

“See ya, _bitch_ ,” she says and walks past Dana, giving her a good slap on the butt.

 


End file.
